Save Me a Seat
by iheartflashpoint
Summary: A one-shot based on the ending of Attention Shoppers. What could have happened after the "And I'm okay" scene! Involves the whole team. Jules-centric.


**Here's another one-shot! No, It's not some funny, out of character fic like I usually write, but its just a sweeter one. Not **_**as**_** Jammish though, sadly :/ haha. **

**They never showed us that ride to the diner after Attention Shoppers, and I would have just LOVED to see Wordy's Mini-Van express. Hahaha. So—Yeah, this fic is just kinda a little bounce off of ideas of what could have happened. :P **

**Enjoy!**

_Sam stood with a small grin on his face as he watched her ignore the phone call. He smiled and began to head out after offering for her to join the guys for breakfast at the diner. _

"Are you riding with Wordy?" Jules called out, causing him to turn around.

"Mini-van express." He said, smiling.

"Will you save me a seat?" She asked, pulling her towel closer as he nodded and finally left.

_She got dressed and blow-dried her hair. She wasn't changing back into the Jules she was before work with the denim skirt, pump leather boots and dressy top, she instead threw on jeans and a hoodie—Something the normal Jules would wear. It had been a rough but satisfying day at work. She could relate to Tasha—struggling through her teenage years. She glanced at herself in the mirror—her simple, straight hair draped over the hood that fell down her back. Light make—up—Just how she liked it. She was then set to go. _

"Good job Callaghan." Was all she heard on her way out of the station, other guys on the different teams had either heard the news or saw her on the news. All she could do was nod with a smile.

After many pats on the back and hugs for her save of the day, she finally made it to the exit.

"Hey Jules." The guys said as she finally joined them. Walking out with her hands gripped around her wallet in her hoodie pocket, she simply pulled out one arm to wrap around each teammate. Everyone was careful of the awful bruise on her back—even though none had seen it except for Sam.

Greg wrapped his arm around her back, "Good job today Jules—I'm really proud of you." She smiled, "Thanks Boss."

"Scott couldn't make it?" Sam asked, placing his hand on her back as he, Jules and Spike got in the very back row of Wordy's van, Greg took shotgun, and Lou and Ed sat in the middle row. Jules simply shook her head no.

The entire ride there, she sat quietly as everyone held conversations at the front of the van. Spike and Lou were joking around the entire time, while Greg tried to get them to hush after the long, hard day at work. Jules hardly even noticed the fact that she was leaning against Sam until he placed his hand on her knee. She looked over and smiled as he grinned in return. He didn't move her, as she sat still against him without hardly flinching the whole ride to the diner.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll just have a coffee." She ordered as the entire team glanced over to her. She was too lost in her thoughts over the tough day to eat or converse. As everyone delievered their meals, Ed tried to get her to cheer up. "So—Jules." He began, causing her to look up from cup of coffee. "How was flying?" Everyone gave a small laugh, including Jules. "Painful." She let out the small giggle that she couldn't hold back. "I thought it looked kinda fun!" Spike blurted out as everyone laughed at him. "Fine then—The new training we'll get you guys into is flying courses 101—Jules can teach it." Greg added. She laughed, "I'll pass."

Everyone continued through their meal slowly, conversing about the day as they did so. "I'll be right back." Jules told them, easily sliding out of her chair and walking to the bathroom as the rest of the team watched her walk away slowly. She locked the door to the small, single bathroom as she turned to stared at herself in the mirror. _Everything went fine today, what's wrong with me? _She continued to stare into the mirror. _What if I hadnt caught her? _Though everything went perfect, and she had saved the day—one of the after effects of the job was the fact that you second guess yourself, or you think of the other possibilities of the outcome. She splashed water in her face, smearing that light amount of makeup down her cheeks. Looking back up at the streaks on her face, she felt an immediate surge of sadness, anger and embarrassment, come over her. She slammed her foot into the trashcan, causing it to fly to other side of the bathroom.

------------

"Who's going to go this time?" Ed prompted to the guys as they heard the trashcan slam into the wall behind them. Each of them had been through it. Sometime in the job you have to deal with a case that either hits too close to home, or ended tragically. Everyone glared up and down the table. Sam looked over to Greg as he looked down the table at him. Greg stood up and walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Jules—Come out here." She kept quiet, "Boss—I'm fine." He could hear the sobs in her voice. "Jules, we've all dealt with this, open the door." He waited a moment until she finally came to her breaking point, "I just need to be alone dammit!" Other customers looked around as Greg stood with a blank look on his face as he pushed off the door and went back over to the table and sat down. "Who wants to try now?" Greg asked as he pulled his seat in. Everyone looked around as all eyes fell on Sam. "Boss, you know I'm not the best talker on earth." Everyone continued to look from Sam to Greg at the silent moment. "I know—But she listens to you, go—please." Sam nodded as he slowly stood from his chair and made his way around the table and to the bathroom. "Hey Jules." He tried to sound as calm as possible. "Sam, just go away." She stood with her hands pressed against the mirror as she would occasionally splash water across her eyes. "Jules, you know me well enough to know that I'm not going to walk away. Plus, if you don't open the door, I'll just go get the key from the manager, or better yet—knock it down." She smiled a bit as she wiped her tears and popped the lock on the door.

He walked up next to her as she stared into the mirror, her hands placed firmly on the counter. "Everything went fine today, what's wrong with me?" She repeated, this time out loud. Sam stared at their reflection in the mirror as the door slammed shut. Not only did he feel uncomfortable not knowing what to say, he felt uncomfortable being in the women's bathroom of a public place. "What did you say?" He asked, causing her to stare at his reflection in the mirror, with snide eyes. "You heard me." He shook his head, "No—What did you say to Tasha, that's making you so upset? You aren't upset about the outcome of today, you saved her life. It's got to be something else." Jules looked at him for a second. She turned to face him as she dropped her eyes to the floor. "I guess—," She couldn't believe she was actually talking, neither could he. "It might have been how she said I didn't understand, but I did—and it just brought back memories of my childhood and just a lot of things happened when I was growing up." Sam nodded and smiled, "You know—Greg's going to kill me because you talked to me and not him." She let out a silent giggle.

Jules stood there staring at him, then letting her eyes wander around the room. _Should I hug him? No, that'll just be way too awkward. _

Sam did the same. _Man, she looks so sad. I want to hug her, no, I shouldn't. I'm standing in the middle of a women's restroom, I should be able to have some kind of thanks. No Sam, control yourself! _

Before he could say another word to her or himself, she had her arms wrapped around him, "Thanks." She said sweetly, as he hugged her back and then they pulled apart. He just smiled as she left her hand on his side. "What do you say we go back out there?" He asked. She nodded. He placed his hand on her un-bruised shoulder as they opened the door. The guys smiled as they both sat back down at the table, not saying a word. Greg placed his hand on her arm and smiled at her. "How about we head on out?" He said, everyone replying with the usual, "Copy that."

Everyone tried to give Jules her own space, and time, that they always gave to whoever the previous call hit hardest. Riding back to the station to grab they're things and go home for a well-deserved sleep after the long night shift, Spike would try to break the silence by telling a joke, and it worked. Wordy would be driving, and look back to see Jules in complete laughter with the rest of the group. He elbowed Greg to look in the rear-view mirror, and every time he did, a smile would break his straight face. One time she caught a glimpse of him smiling at her, and she smiled back.

"Again, great job today Jules." Wordy hugged her gently. She smiled, "Thanks." The next to say goodbye to her was Spike and Lou who came and hugged her. Ed smiled and patted her back as he made his way to his car. She headed to her car, which was parked between Greg's and Sam's. Both men stood by their cars with their bags in their hands. She looked over to Sam then Greg, and chose to get over the gushy guy first.

"I'm really proud of you Jules. You really showed me something today." Greg told her, pulling her into a gentle hug. "Thanks Boss." She said sweetly, slowly pulling away from his big, bear hug. She wanted to thank Sam again for talking to her, but with Greg there—She just stood smiling. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He told her. He hugged her once more, climbed into his car, and drove off.

She made her way to the driver's seat door to her car. "Thanks." She said to Sam who had waited for her. He smiled, "How's that bruise?" Jules giggled as she pulled at the shoulder of her hoodie, "It's going to be a night of appreciating _Icy Hot _cream." Sam stared at her for a moment. "Don't worry—I can manage." She giggled. Sam sighed, pulling her into a hug. "Great job today," He said, still holding her in a hug. "Thanks—Sam?" He had his head placed on top of hers, "Yeah?" She giggled, "You can let go now." He laughed as he slowly pulled away. "Bye." She said, smiling as she got in her car. He waved as she pulled out and drove off. _Nice one, Braddock._

-----------------------------------------------------

That night, Jules sat on her bed after sleeping through the afternoon. She had changed into a tank top and lounge pants, trying to do as little as possible with the insanely dark bruise that covered most of one side of her back and shoulder. Before she could even get up to go get something to eat, her doorbell rang. She knew it had to be someone from the team. She had a good idea of who it was, especially when she saw a figure dancing around in the chilly night breeze. "What are you doing here?" She asked the blonde guy standing at her front door. "Just checking in on you, how are you doing?" She opened the door, allowing him inside. "I'm fine." They both sat down on her couch, him smiling the whole time. "How's the _Icy Hot_?" He asked with a grin across his face. "It hurt too bad to bed my arm to put it on—Oh well." Sam stared at her. He then looked over to her counter where she had _Tylenol, Advil, Aspirin, _and _Icy Hot _all laid out where she had been checking dates, and fumbling through her medicine cabinet. He immediately jumped up, walking quickly over to her counter as she giggled silently. He returned with the small container of pain relieving cream in his hand. "Sam—What on earth?" He turned her the opposite direction, dipping his hands into the cream and sliding his hand down her shoulder, "Thanks." She said quietly, feeling his hand against her skin. He smiled as she continued to massage in the cream. "Better?" He asked, closing the lid on the container, and fixing the strap on her tank top. "Much, thanks." He smiled. "Anytime." They sat in silence for a few minutes, not even really looking at each other. "So…" Jules began, not really having anything to say. "So, um…I guess I'll get going." He said, standing up from the couch. "You drove all this way just to see if you had the chance to use that _Icy Hot_?" He shook his head, "No, I wanted to make sure you were okay." Jules giggled, "Well thanks." Sam smiled, "You better get on to bed—long shift tomorrow." Both sighed as they thought of yet another 12 hour shift. "Yeah, you too, see you tomorrow." Sam traced back over to her and pulled her gently into a hug. "Call me if you need anything." Sam added as she led him to the door. "Goodnight Sam." Sam giggled, closing the door and walking back to her bedroom. It wasn't until she realized that she was alone, that a tear ran down her cheek.

**Okay. This oneshot totally sounded better in my head. I typed like this whole thing sitting at a dentist waiting for my sister. Oh well, my head hurts like hell now—so PLEASE Review!!!!!!!!!!!! (: Thanks!**

**Oh yeah, and I kinda said it wasn't going to be as Jammish…. Whoops. :P **


End file.
